Naruto Outlaw Star Challenge Idea
by Chillman22
Summary: Naruto did not expect to find 2 beautiful girls round about his age, knocked out and injured in the forest of the training grounds he was in, after fixing them up as best as he can, he takes them to the hospital, though what drew his curiosity was that one of them had animal-ears and a tail, though that maybe a bloodline, if only he knew of the trouble he's in for. Up For Adoption.


**Challenge Idea.**

 **I noticed that there are only 3 stories for this crossover, yet not one of them has Aisha and/or Suzuka ending up on Naruto's world, so I thought I'd give it ago as a challenge.**

 **What about if after the fight at the Galactic Leyline, Aisha and Suzuka end up fading from the ship because the Leyline couldn't handle the power of the fight, while spitting out everyone else and the ship elsewhere, without knowing what happened to Aisha and Suzuka, though after Melfina explained that while she was still linked to the Leyline, it told her that the two women fell through a opening of space and time, which means that they would have no idea where the two would land, could be on a planet on the other side of the galaxy or ended up in another dimension altogether.**

 **While unfortunate, the group of three mourn for their lost friends, but sadly have no choice but to return to their home, informing everyone of the loses.**

 **Though the two women were lucky to end up somewhere with air, they were unlucky due to being unconscious by their 'travel' with their clothes and armour torn, yet still enough to cover their modesty.**

 **While the two women were unconscious, a certain 16 year old was training, practising his aim with his weapons, after which he then used his shadow-clones to help him pick up his weapons, during the cleaning one of the clones came across two women, laying under a tree, seeing how hurt they were, Naruto rushed over to them and began to do basic medical procedure, since all ninjas have to learn them in case they're out on a mission and get separated and injured, though thankful that the two women didn't have any broken bones, as far as he knows, he bandages the cuts and bruises they had, collecting his things, as well as his weapons from his clones, Naruto dispelled most of his clones leaving three extras to help place one of the injured woman on his back and the other on one of his clones.**

 **Dispelling the last two, Naruto and his clone made their way to Konoha hospital, as Naruto was walking he couldn't help but look at the dark-skinned woman, since she does have animal-ears and a tail, that seems to be slowly moving, telling him that she was alright and that the tail was real, shaking his head from those thoughts, Naruto believes that those features were from her bloodline.**

 **While travelling Naruto didn't notice anything, but the two young women were steering a little, all they saw was someone with sun-blond hair, a strong but lean build carrying them, before they could think of anything, the two fell back to sleep, all the while thinking how warm the person carrying them was.**

 **With Naruto never knowing his life is about to be turn upside-down by the proud Ctarl-Ctarl girl wanting to pay him back for helping her in honour of the Ctarl-Ctarl Clan, and the Samurai-woman wishing to serve under him as a life-dept for helping her in her time of need.**

 **So with the two young women helping him, along with asking them to train him in order to return Sasuke back to the village, along with the two finding out they have nowhere left to go, along with having no idea how to build a spaceship, since they just fly them/order others to fly them, they have no choice but to settle in the Elemental Nations with Naruto helping them along the way.**

* * *

 **The pairing would be Naruto/Aisha and/or Suzuka, if you want one or the other or both of the women to be apart of the Naruto world, maybe with Hinata since she's a bit like Melfina, maybe even other girls, the choice is up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **As long as Naruto/Aisha are the main pairings, since because of their affiliation towards animals, they would both be naturally drawn to each other, among other things.**

 **As for Aisha's metabolism, no doubt Tsunade will ask for help from the Akimichi-clan, since like Aisha, they are heavy eaters too, but for different reasons.**

* * *

 **If you want, it's up to whoever adopts this idea,** **I can see this having potential in being a story, though I'll leave it to whoever adopts this possible idea.**

 **Since a few 'guests' have commented that I should write my challenges, I made my response in bold and underlined to get my point across.**

 **I CAN'T WRITE IT BECAUSE MY LAPTOP ISN'T WORKING RIGHT. (cough)**

 **If anyone is interested in writing this story idea please tell me when you've posted chapter 1 so I can post an Announcement on who adopted this and what the title of the story is.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Outlaw Star.**


End file.
